Is this Love? -Shikamaru
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


I have known the guy my whole life, being that his best friend was my brother, yes he is two years older than me, but I love him all the same. I know he will never feel the same but I will always love him, I am nothing like my family, who are mostly pretty big, I'm small and petite, most never believe I am a Akimichi until they see me eat! I can put away a whole store if people would let me. I turned quickly as I heard someone call me, "Kimi hey wait up!" I stopped when I noticed it was Ino, I smiled and said patted my head, "How's my baby sister today?"

I giggled, it was this thing we did, even though we were not related, "She is absolutely wonderful." We both grinned and she said, "We are so weird." I gave a fake shocked look, "Ino weird and unique are two different things!" She laughed and I giggled then she stopped, "Oh right I was sent to get you, Choji said something about dinner with Shikamaru!" I went red she was the only one who knew that I liked Shika, she smirked, "I still don't get why you like him." I looked down, "Well he's smart, handsome, and strong!" She giggled, which just made me blush redder.

I smiled at her and said goodbye, I needed to find my brother; after walking for a while I found both him and Shika, sitting under a tree. I walked up, "You needed me Ni-san?" Choji looked up and smiled while in between bites of chips said, "Yeah Shikamaru, asked if me and you wanted to eat dinner at his place?" I looked at Shika who was pretending to be asleep, but it seems I am the only one who could tell the difference, "Shika, are you sure, you would like to me to come to dinner?" Choji looked at me and started to say that Shikamaru was asleep, but as he opened one eye and said, "Yeah Kimi."

My brother looked shocked and Shika just smirked, I smiled t him and said, "Okay Shika, if you are okay with it, shall we go?" Both he and Choji stood, I noticed that my brother kept glancing between me and Shika, and seemed deep in thought. We walked in silence to Shika's house and when we went in I was thrown into a hug by Mrs. Nara, she was squealing and babbling something about Shikamaru, who was standing with my brother shocked. I motioned for someone to help and Mrs. Nara was pried off, she grinned and said, "Oh my dear Shikamaru, your first crush and on your best friends sister!"

I looked at him then my brother, who was staring at the blushing Shikamaru; his mother must have noticed that I had no idea and had snuck out. I was looking at the ground, and then said extremely quiet, "Um I'll just go, dinner might be a bit awkward now." I slowly slid past them and shut the door, I heard my brother yelling something I couldn't make out and ran. I couldn't believe it Shika likes me back, but it was so embarrassing to find out that way. I stopped when someone grabbed my hand and turned to see Shika staring at his hand holding mine like he wasn't sure how it got there.

I watched him as his gaze met mine and he said kind of stupidly, "Uh Choji told me to come get you!" I started giggling, he was so smart with strategy but when it came to love he didn't have a clue. He stood there watching me in a fit of giggles, and then I said, "You are so clueless." He tilted his head, then said, "Wait, what?" I put my hand on his cheek, and smiled, "I like you too Shika, always have." I looked into his dark brown eyes and noticed he was leaning in so I did as well and when our lips touched, it felt like a shock went through me. It was nice and we only pulled away when I heard my brother say, "Oh my God, SHIKA STOP KISSING MY SISTER!"

I looked at them both and slowly backed away I mean I'm getting in the middle of this, it looked like they were shooting daggers at each other. Shika growled at Choji, "You are the one who told me to fix it!" Ni-san, growled back, "I said fix it, not seduce her!" I raised my hand, "Uh guys?" They both looked at me and said, "Stay out of it Kimi!" I sighed, "Fine then I'll just go!" I looked at them one last time shook my head and walked away. I went to Ino's flower shop and walked in, to see her sitting behind the counter, she smiled as I sat on the stool next to her. I smiled at her, "Shika told me he liked me, not in so many words, well not in any words at all!"

She gaped, "Wait you kissed him?" I smirked, "I don't kiss and tell, but at this moment, him and my idiot brother are fighting for my honor!" She laughed, "Boys are so stupid, but shouldn't you stop them?" I shook my head, "Tried, plus they have been best friends for as long as I can remember; they'll figure it out!" We both started laughing; she knew them just as well as I did. I picked up a flower, it was a snapdragon, my favorite, and I smelled it and looked up at Ino who was smiling while watching me. I grinned, "Hey Ino, do you mind if I stay at your place tonight, I don't want to be near my brother, while he's throwing a fit?" She gave a curt nod, "Sure, I understand!"

I giggled, "Yeah well, thanks." I ended up staying with Ino that night, when I woke te next morning Ino was gone and a huge bouquet of snapdragons were sitting on the table next to me with a note. I skimmed the note it said to meet Shika in the Sakura field, by the old oak tree. I smiled I was never angry with either him or my brother, so of course I would meet him. I stood dressed and walked downstairs to find Ino sitting on her stool, tending to costumers. She smiled at me and said, "Shikamaru paid for those flowers, so you gonna meet him?" I nodded, "Yeah heading there now! See you later Ino." She smiled and laid her head on a table, looking at the wall.

I shook my head, she was so weird; I left walking to the Sakura field and stopped when I saw Shika sitting under the only oak in the field. I walked up to him and sighed, he fell asleep, I sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. He was amazing soft, I felt him move and looked up, he was watching me so I said, "Sorry didn't mean to wake you Shika." He smiled, "Naw it's okay, I'm just glad you came." I smiled and pulled him into a kiss, he kissed back, then pulled away; I smiled at him and asked, "Did you and Ni-san work out your little spat?" He nodded, "Yeah, we have never had a fight like that, but he's okay with me and you." I smiled happily and leaned on his shoulder.

We dated for three years and when I turned 19 he asked me to marry him, of course I said yes. We had three children two girls and a boy, who grew to be powerful ninja, and we grew old and died protecting the village.


End file.
